The Hardest Words
by Whenrabbitsattack2-0
Summary: [The following is an excerpt from the notebook of the King of the Vampires, Marshall-lee Abadeer.][Now a series! See second chapter for clarification.]
1. Chapter 1

Fionna,  
I l

Fionna,  
I'm in l

[_The page is dented with the pressure on the last letter of both sentences, tiny flecks of ink next to them from tentative attempts at continuation, every attempt failed]_

Fionna,  
For as long as I've known you

Fionna,  
You're the only thing in my life- Well, death

[_There is a small circle of regular dots, where the point of the pen has been tapped rhythmically, indecisively on the page_]

Fionna,  
I don't know how to say this to you. I don't know how to say it to anyone, I've never known how to. I never thought I would need to know, because I never thought I'd meet someone like you.

[_The line has been scribbled out with so much force that it has almost teared through the paper.]_

Fionna,  
When I see you, all I want is to

Fionna,  
If I told you that I

Fionna,  
What If we were

Fionna,  
I love you.

-Marshall-lee.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: So, a lot of you said I should continue with the journal one, so I decided I would, but I'll change between notes and such (for both characters) and conversations written out like this when I want them to talk. This is a purely conversation-based style of writing, and it's the first time I've ever done one of these. If you guys like it, I'll keep it going, but it's quite odd, trying to keep you guys in the loop as to what's going on without making the convo seem weird. Also, a hint: It starts with Marshall, and then it's continuous line by line alternation from then on, including the silences. Enjoy :)**

'Stop squirming, ya little scrap.'  
' But I'm bored! Where are we going anyway?'  
' Shush, you'll know when we're there.'  
' But why is it a secret? Tell me!'  
' No, savour the wonder, bunny-blue. I know you'll like it, so be happy with that.'  
' No.'  
' Fionna.  
' Marshall.'  
' Smartass much.'  
' Agh! Gh, you never said we had to go over the ocean!'  
' Wh- Ow, don't scratch! What's the deal with the ocean?'  
' I-I don't.. Auuuhhggghhh getawayfromitnowgah!'  
' Get off- Stop climbing all over me, I ain't a rockwall!'  
' Well then you shouldn't have taken us over the ocean!'  
' Get your leg off my shoulder you crazy little girl.'  
' Get me away from that thing!'  
' What if I drop you in it instead, huh?'  
' Don't you even think about it, ratface!'

'Marshall!'  
' Relax, I caught ya.'  
'I. Hate. You.'  
' Ow. ow. ow. Is there any part of my body you haven't assaulted?'  
' Not for long.'  
' Oh, no you don't.'  
' Nonono- Agh!'  
' Hehe.'  
' You suck so much, dude. Don't even look at me.'  
' Hey, At least I didn't drop you in the ocean, right? Soft sand. You're not afraid of that too, are you?'  
' I'm not afraid, I just don't like is this place anyway?'  
' You'll see. I'm not showing off the island, the cool bit is further in. C'mon.'  
' No, you're not carrying me again.'  
' Too bad, you have no choic- Hey, what was that for!?'  
' For grabbing at my butt!'  
' I wasn't grabbing at your butt, now stop tenderising my cheek-meat! Bjork, woman.'  
' You did though!'  
' It was an accident. Ever heard of those, Fionna? Accidents?'  
' Hm. A likely story.'  
' Your lack of faith wounds me.'  
' Pfft. Wait, is- is that a volcano?'  
' Yeah. It's dead though.'  
' Volcanos can die?'  
' Everything can die.'  
' But if it wasn't alive in the first place then how can it- Whoa!'  
' Ghh! Watch your hands, Fi.'  
' S-sorry, I um-'  
' Just- don't do that again unless you're giving me permission to do the same to you. We're almost there.'  
' You mean we're going down there?'  
' Uh-huh. Don't tell me you suddenly don't like caves.'  
' No man, this is totally cool. I'm just thinking if I have a torch or not.'  
' I don't need it and it compounds the surprise if you don't see where I'm taking you.'  
' You and your stupid surprise. What's so great about it anyway?'  
' You'll see, have a little patience.'

' What's that look for?'  
' No reason.'  
' Careful, your sass is showing.'  
' Don't be smart to me, boy.'  
' You sound like kitty now.'  
' Call her Cake, will ya?'  
' Hm, nah.'  
' Why n- Oh wow.'  
' Uhuh. Go stand on the pedestal and look up.'  
' Oh wow. Are we in the middle of the volcano?'  
' Yeah. I don't know who used to live in here, but they made good use of the time. Here, see that really bright star, right in the middle?'  
' Yeah?'  
' That's mars.'  
' Whoa, really?'  
' Mhm.'  
' Mars. Wow. Mars-shall. I'm gonna call you Mars from now on.'  
' What? Why, that has nothing to do with me.'  
' Well, you're the first person to ever show me this so, why not?'  
' Because it's weird.'  
' You're weird.'  
' Look who's talking.'  
' Hehe. I like you.'  
'... What?'  
' Isn't the sun a star?'  
' Um, yeah it is, but Fi what did you-'  
' But if the sun's a star, then why doesn't the light from other stars hurt you?'  
' They're not bright enough, I don't think.'  
' Oh, okay. That makes sense.'  
' What do you mean you like me?'  
' I mean, you're alright, dude. And your alrightness just sort of occured to me.'  
'... Oh.'  
' Marshall?'  
' Thought I was more than just alright, personally.'  
' Pfft, don't be silly. That isn't what I meant.'  
' Yeah. I know.'


End file.
